Insomnia
by Alya Rayne
Summary: When a friend can't sleep, what can Reid to to help? And how will Tyler return the favor? Reid/OC Slash!


**_Well here we are, number two in a long line of Tyler and Reid stories. This one is a lot longer, so enjoy._**

**_Title: Insomnia_**

**_Author: Alya Rayne_**

**_Summary: When a friend can't sleep, what can Reid to to help? And how will Tyler return the favor?_**

**_Feedback: Please, it's my drug._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own Tyler, whom I love and adore. _**

**_Warnings: Handjob, M/M sex._**

* * *

Insomnia

It was four in the morning. Four in the bloody morning and Tyler Benson still couldn't sleep. He had gone to bed at eleven, and since then he'd been laying in the small, single bed of the cheap, crappy hotel the BAU had decided to stay at.

He sighed restlessly and turned onto his side, now staring at the ugly, off-white, flower covered wallpaper covering the walls.

Tyler was so tired that he swore he would fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow, but obviously that hadn't happened. Sighing again he decided that since he was up already, might as well not be board. Sliding out from under the gold comforter, he looked around the room for things to do. Ah, the computer was on. Maybe some solitaire would help him relax.

Eight games later, six of which he'd lost, and he was no closer to sleep then he had been when he started. He stood up from the computer chair and looked around again. He couldn't watch TV, couldn't read a book, hell, he couldn't even clean to put himself to sleep. With absolutely no idea what to do, he began to pace. Back and forth, back and forth, back and…it still wasn't working. He was just about to scream when there was a rustle of movement from the other bed in the room, and Dr. Spencer Reid peaked up from under the covers. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up in every direction, falling into his face, and he was squinting to try and see without his glasses.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep. Tyler shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can't sleep." He answered in the cockney accent that JJ called 'adorable'. "I'll be fine, you just go back to sleep." Apparently Reid wasn't listening because he sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed. The light hurt Tyler's eyes for a second before he got used to it.

"When I was a kid I used to have problems sleeping too. My head was so full of ideas, and things I'd read. Anyway, my mom used to let me sleep with her on those nights. She said that the added warmth would help me relax." Reid was babbling, a sure sign that he was either nervous, or just really wanted to help. The 'eager puppy' thing, as Tyler called it.

"Is there a point to this, Reid?" he asked, a smile on his face, proving that he wasn't angry, just amused. "Because if you look around, I'm fresh out of mothers,"

"Well I meant that you could crawl in with me. Only if you want, I mean you don't have too.." The last part was said at about a million miles a second and it took a minute for the words to register.

"Alright, if it'll help." Tyler shuffled across the room, bare feet making almost no sound on the beige carpet, but the gray plaid pajama bottoms made a slight rubbing sound across the floor. Reid lifted the covers for him, and scooted over almost off the bed to give the auburn-haired Brit more room.

Tyler settled in with his back to Reid. There was no denying that it was far warmer under theses covers then in his own bed, and he relaxed almost immediately. But that didn't really last long because Reid shifted and pulled the covers with him. Tyler groaned at the sudden cold, and pulled them back, effectively leaving Reid exposed to the air, with only thin, pinstripe pajama bottoms and a t-shirt to protect him.

Reid, not liking the cold at all, tugged the blanket to his side once more and curled up in them. Tyler looked at Reid and the bundle of blankets and laughed. A second later the other FBI agent joined in.

"Well, this could be fun," said Tyler, now shivering a little from the cold.

"Indeed." Reid responded, finally giving up his claim on the covers and letting Tyler get warm again. Before Tyler really knew what was happening he was starting to drift off. That was until a loud _**thump**_ woke him. He sat up quickly and looked at the other side of the bed, only to start laughing again when he realized that Reid had fallen out and was now glaring up at him from the floor.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to get comfortable and I just fell." Reid climbed back onto the bed with a little sigh and a shake of his head.

"You can get closer to me y'know, I don't bite." Tyler faced the opposite wall again, and was just starting to wonder if Reid had heard him when he felt a warm body press against his back, and a slender arm found its way around his chest. He snuggled to the warmth and closed his eyes, quickly falling into dreamland.

The sound of an alarm going off woke Tyler from the best sleep he'd had in years, and he groaned in annoyance. The body behind him stirred too, grumbling something against the pillow.

Reid flexed his fingers and his toes before moving to stretch fully. Well, that was the plan until his hand brushed over the crotch of Tyler's pants. Reid froze and looked at the Brit in alarm. The only reaction he seemed to have from it was a soft moan, and subtle shifting of his hips, searching for that touch again.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't…" he trailed off, watching Tyler as he reached to shut the travel alarm off. He rolled to face Reid.

"S'alright," he said stretching himself before getting out of the bed, and going to his duffel bag to collect fresh clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower. When he reached the door, he turned back to find that Reid still hadn't moved.

"I don't mind, y'know," he said, and at the confused look he received, decided to elaborate. "The touching, I don't mind it," he then smiled and stepped into the bathroom.

He had just gotten into the shower, and was wetting his hair down when the door opened. "I was just wondering when that would start?" Reid sounded nervous, but the question made Tyler smile. He opened the shower curtain to look at Reid, who was still clad in his pajamas.

"Whenever you want." He answered, shrugging nonchalantly, despite the fact that he was naked. Reid gulped visibly and looked over the body of the man in front of him.

"So..um, now would be alright, then?" his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat.

"Now would be great," Reid nodded slowly before looking down at himself, and fingering the hem of his shirt. He bit his lip before dragging it over his head and letting it drop to the floor. His pants followed, and he stepped into the shower before nerves could get the better of him. When Tyler closed the curtain it somehow made the situation entirely too real, and Reid took on the appearance of a deer in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler. One with no brakes. Seeing this made Tyler lean forward and press his lips to Reid's, only for a second, testing the waters. When Reid followed his retreat, looking for more contact, Tyler gave it, making sure to not pull back this time.

The Brit let the genius take control, though Reid didn't move at all. Just sat there, letting the chaste kiss continue, until he apparently figured out that Tyler wasn't going to take the lead. With the realization that Reid had no clue what to do in a situation like this, Tyler pressed forward, deepening the kiss and resting his hands on the other's shoulders, keeping him close. This Reid could do easily, and mimicked what Tyler did, allowing entrance to his mouth when Tyler asked.

The kiss continued, slow and steady, for the better part of five minutes, with occasional breaks for readjustment and air. When it finally did end Reid was pressed against the wall, and Tyler was moving his hands up to tangle in those dripping brunette locks. The fact that Reid was only about an inch taller than Tyler made it easier to continue where they had left off in this position.

Reid's hands found their way to Tyler's face, pulling him close and keeping him there. When they broke apart this time, both were panting and a light flush was growing on their cheeks.

"I-I think I like touching." Reid said, reminding Tyler so much of a twelve-year-old that he felt a bit like a pedophile, even though Reid was about a year _**older**_ than he was.

"That's good." Was the only response the Brit could give before his hands were moving yet again, this time sliding down Reid's sides, coming to rest on his boney hips. "But this isn't really touching." With a wicked smile Tyler used his right hand to grab hold of Reid's half-hard cock. The genius gasped in shock and shifted closer to Tyler.

They had done this once before, but that was a few months before, and that time it had been a quick blowjob in the bathroom of a hospital after a case. This time Tyler was determined to go slower. Well, maybe not slower, but at least not straight to the final act, because this time, there was no fear of someone finding them.

Reid arched closer every time Tyler's hand passed up and down the length of his cock, bringing it to full attention. Wanting to see what was happening so he could reciprocate, the genius looked down, fascinated with the way Tyler's lightly tanned skin looked against his pale complexion. That was as far as he mind got because Tyler's lips had moved to his neck and other than the pleasant buzzing, his mind went blank for the first time since the hospital.

He felt a tightening in his groin, and tried to warn Tyler, he really did, but all that would come out was a strangled whimper as he shot hot seed into Tyler's hand. Pleasure ripped through him, and his hands scrambled to find a place to grip, but there wasn't any. Tyler kept stroking at the same pace, drawing out his orgasm.

It seemed to take forever for Reid to calm down, but at the same time it didn't seem nearly long enough. When his mind finally switched back on he was aware that Tyler was laughing against his shoulder.

"W-What?" he asked, breathlessly, worried that he'd done something wrong.

"Nothing, really, just thinking. We should finish cleaning up, or we'll be late." Tyler had pulled away, and was now searching for the soap, when Reid realized Tyler was still hard. He turned the Brit around to face him and pressed an awkward kiss to his lips.

"Y-you didn't…" he couldn't finish, not even if he tried, but he knew Tyler got what he meant from the look on his face and the hand gesture.

"Yeah, I know, but it's ok." Reid shook his head.

"It's not fair that I achieve orgasm, and then leave you like this." Only Spencer Reid could talk like a robot and make it sexy.

"Fine, so what are you going to do about it?" This question was met with a blank look. "Ok, give me your hand." Reid complied with the request, and Tyler brought that hand to his cock. Taking the hint, Reid wrapped his fingers around the smooth shaft. The Brit left his hand on top of Reid's and slowly began to move. The sensation caused him to bite his lip and whimper with pleasure. He let Reid get used to the process before moving his own hand away, letting the other take over. Reid looked panicked, but kept moving his hand, his brain analyzing the movements, force, and pressure Tyler liked, along with general texture. His mind also filed away the small whimpers and moans that came from the Brit's throat when he would twist his hand a certain way, or move his fingers over a specific location, ones that he would memorize incase this ever happened again.

It wasn't long before Tyler was digging his fingers into Reid's arms and coming with a soft cry of completion, his semen quickly washed away by the still running water. It took Tyler less time to recover than Reid had, and once he could safely move without falling, he stepped away, but only enough to look at Reid properly.

"We _**really**_ need to do that more often." Was the first thing out of the Brit's mouth. The next was a kiss, place chastely on Reid's cheek before Tyler moved away fully to collect the things they would need to shower.

Reid and Tyler got too the Denver Police Department almost half an hour late. The shower had taken longer than either had anticipated, though they didn't really care. The expression on Hotch's face when they walked in was priceless, at least for Tyler who worshiped any opportunity to piss him off. Reid, however, was shaking in his boots. Metaphorically that is, since he doesn't actually wear boots. Morgan was the first to notice the slight blush, and spring to Reid's step that was not usually there.

"So who is she?" he asked, smirking when Reid jumped and blushed harder.

"No one, I just over slept. My alarm didn't go off and…T-Tyler actually had to wake me up." Ahh the stuttering. A sure sign that Reid had done something, and he was trying to cover it up.

"Actually his alarm did go off, he just slept through it." Tyler broke the uncomfortable silence with a ruffle to Reid's hair, and a soft chuckle. "Honestly you're lucky we're here now, I could barely get him up," That statement coupled with the look Tyler gave him had Reid quickly reaching for his cup of coffee to cover the rush of embarrassment that flowed through him, and the fact that his mind chose that moment to replay the incident in the shower. Damn eidetic memory.

Morgan just shook his head. He would find out the truth later, whatever it took.

Fin.

* * *

_**There you have it, a good way to get rid of insomnia, just cuddle Reid. Will Morgan ever find out who the 'girl' is? Will Reid ever stop blushing? Ahh, the questions. Please review. **_


End file.
